


A Quiet Shack

by thatguy8801



Series: Little Dirt Path [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Im trying my best here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguy8801/pseuds/thatguy8801
Summary: Mikasa explores out in the night.





	A Quiet Shack

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Little Dirt Path for someones birthday. I hope you enjoy!

It was just like any other day. 

Well it was Mikasa’s birthday, but to her it was any other day.

Birthdays aren’t celebrated much. Granted, they were fighting for their lives every second of the day, whether it was Titans or the central Government, there was no time to celebrate anything. 

Which is why Mikasa knew today was any other day. 

It also didn’t help that the Captain had loaded her with extra chores to do that day. It did, however, give her time to think and reminisce. 

They had rescued Eren just in time. Mikasa had little ideas on what was supposed to happen inside the crystallised cave, but when they arrived they had found Eren on the verge of giving up. It scared her. It scared her a lot to see the headstrong Eren she knew now on the edge of submitting to the enemy. She didn’t know what to do. 

She had finally finished scrubbing the floor of the mess hall. Damn the captain for making her do this. She got up off the floor and stood, leaning to the sides and back to stretch out her aching muscles. She gave a sigh of satisfaction knowing everything was done, she picked up the water bucket and scrub and took it back to the supply closet to deposit the items and head off to bed. 

She stepped out into the cool night, the wind rustled gently through the through the trees. She listened, each tree made its own rustling sound, however the collective rustle of all the trees made it sound as if it were one. She turned her attention away from the trees and to the sounds of nature in general. She could hear quite a bit. She heard the individual sounds of the world; the chirping of crickets, the gentle moan of the wind, and much more. Each was its own story, and its own story was the building block for the story of the world. 

Mikasa smiled. Sleep can wait a bit, she thought. 

She gazed up at the night sky above her. She could see a few twinkling stars, however the lights of the nearby buildings had impeded view of most. 

She walked down the dirt path ahead of her, into the small forested area and into the story of the world. She meandered about, taking in every detail as she passed; she didn’t want to miss out on anything. 

Then she came to a clearing with a wooden shack. I remember this place, she thought. Eren and I were here. 

It was the same shack that her and Eren had been to before. Mikasa was quite happy to find the shack. She walked round back to sit up against the soft wood. Then she looked up. 

The stars were as brilliant as she remembered. They littered the sky, reds, blues, whites and purple jewels scattered the dark onyx sky; one could hardly see the black drop. The moon was full and bright, it cast a pale light down across the clearing, up to the shack. It illuminated everything in a pale white hue, the dew covered trees glittered in the night and the the covered grass sparklers with each blow of the wind. What really had Mikasa’s attention was the purple-blue gaseous streak that stretched far across the sky. Mikasa had never seen such a sight before her visit with Eren to the shack, and it still captivated her as ever. 

This is the peace she wanted. This is what she fought for. This peace and the be by Eren’s side is what kept her going. She couldn’t give up. She had to keep fighting for what she wants. 

She heard a clatter of twigs behind the shack. She peered around the side to get a look at the mysterious figure approaching. 

She was relieved to find the messy, brown mop of hair and the ever so captivating light grey eyes approach. He was beautiful, simply amazing. She couldn’t believe that someone could be as amazing as him. She was one really lucky girl. 

Eren rounded the shack to find her. “Ah there you are Mikasa, I’ve been trying to find you,” his voice was smooth but a little tired sounding. 

She gazed up at him, “I had finished the chores the captain asked me to do and I came over here to relax.” Why was he looking for her? 

Eren sighed as he walked over. “Mind if I join?" 

She moved over and waved him a seat. He shuffled over next to her, leaned up against the shack wall and slowly slid down until his legs gave out and he hit the ground with a grunt. Mikasa smiled. 

"I wanted to wish you a happy birthday,” Ah that’s why. “I even made a cake for you." 

Mikasa looked at him in surprise. "You made a cake for me, Eren?" 

He chuckled and scratched the back of his head, ruffling his hair slightly. "Ah, well Armin helped.” She continued to stare. “A lot." 

Her sigh turned into a grin. "Thank you very much Eren." 

He smiled in return. "Always, Mikasa." 

She smiled and leaned up against him to rest her head on his shoulder. The two gazed up at the brilliant night sky. 

 

...

Armin was quite worried about his friends. Mikasa never showed up from her chores and Eren was out doing who knows what. He figured it was best to go searching. He grabbed a coat and blanket to keep warm. 

He walked into the cool night, taking a deep breath as he looked around, slowly working out where the two might be. He decided to follow the dirt path in front of him, it seemed like the most logical thing to do. 

He walked over the soft dirt, feet lightly trifling the path. He did like the sound of everything in the forest. It managed to relax him during stressful times. 

He came to a clearing with a wooden shack. It was really quite peaceful, he would no doubt be returning here to relax again. 

He heard a faint noise from behind the shack. He carefully inched over to see what it was. 

He sighed as he found the missing pair, both snuggled up and holding each other in their sleep. He should have know he’d find them here. He took his blanket and laid it over them. No, he wasn’t going to disturb them. They’ve had a rough time. He smiled again as he left for the barracks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all!


End file.
